Accidental Shippers
by pommedeplume
Summary: (October 31, 2002) It's Halloween night and James Potter and Lily Evans have just returned from a party, Lily in costume as James T. Kirk and James Potter in costume as Spock. Arriving home, Lily finds she can't resist Spock's Vulcan charms. Part 18 of All That We Have Left series


October 31, 2002

James fell back against the bed with a tired groan. Lily stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"Going to pass out on me, Mr. Spock?" Lily asked, knowing her accent and delivery was far off from William Shatner but feeling playful enough not to care.

James laughed and shook his head.

"No, Captain. I was just… resting my ears," James said then giggled.

Lily sauntered over to James, attempting her best Kirk swagger before sitting down next to him. The entire decision for them to dress up as Kirk and Spock actually started as a joke to amuse Remus and Sirius. Lily had seen a bit of the original Star Trek when she was younger but was frankly more familiar with the more recent series, like Voyager. But Remus and Sirius were pretty invested and Sirius had written something that he called slashfic, whatever that was.

Lily thought it would be hilarious to show up to the Halloween party as Kirk and Spock then start snogging for their friends's amusement. And it _had_ * been hilarious, only James kept having to explain that, no, he wasn't Tuvok, he was Spock.

"The uniform is entirely different! Just because I'm black doesn't mean I'm Tuvok!" James had grumbled at least three times earlier that night.

Lily pointed her phaser at James and grinned.

"Isn't it time for your… Pon Farr? I'm not sure what that is, exactly. Sirius insisted it involves fighting and being really randy," Lily said.

"Live long and prosper," James said, making the Vulcan salute with his hand.

"I'll show you what you can do with those fingers, Mr. Spock," Lily said with a fiendish giggle as she leaned over and kissed James, his mouth still tasting of punch and rum.

James moaned, clearly finding some energy inside himself as Lily slid a hand down his torso, finding him semi-hard by the time her hand reached between his legs.

"Ah, I see we have the elusive Vulcan penis. Remus and Sirius have told me of its many unusual properties," Lily said.

"You might be disappointed," James said.

Lily squeezed his thickness through the trousers of his science officer's uniform and thought not. James gasped as Lily rubbed him through his uniform with the palm of her hand.

"Shit," James groaned, throwing his head back.

"Such language, Mr. Spock," Lily said.

Lily pulled the trousers down, revealing James's thick erection. She placed it in her hand and stroked it gently.

"To my great relief, the Vulcan penis seems most anatomically compatible," Lily said

"Cheers," James said.

She supposed she should chide James because Spock was not British but it probably didn't matter as long as they were about to shag.

Lily leaned her mouth down to James's cock then laughed.

"I'm about to boldly blow where no one has blown before," Lily said, laughing as she placed the head of her cock in her mouth.

James laughed hysterically, Lily unsure if it was actually funny or if they were both tired. Lily tried to suck but kept having to suppress laughter, afraid she might accidentally bite down if she wasn't careful. She kept thinking if only Remus and Sirius could see them now but realised that maybe they wouldn't want to see this.

Lily eventually settled down enough to focus on sucking James off. James was so thick that it was always a chore but she loved the way it made him react. Eventually her jaw grew tired and she decided to move on to the main event.

"Don't you want me to go down on you?" James asked.

"I'm tired. Let's just shag and get some sleep," Lily said, unable to believe she was actually turning down oral sex.

Lily got up and went over to her night stand to grab a condom. First she grabbed her vibrator but when she tried to turn it on she realised the batteries were dead, so that was out.

"Shit. No condoms," Lily said.

She was technically on birth control but had recently switched so they were using condoms to be doubly sure.

"Yeah, we used the last one the other day when neither of us could get to sleep," James said.

Lily frowned. She was really turned on and ready to go and she could tell James was too. It just wouldn't feel right not to go ahead and do it. She was on the pill. It would probably be fine.

"You get on top and pull out before you come, OK," Lily said and dashed out to the bathroom and back to toss a towel at James who was busy putting lubricant on his cock.

Lily pulled the trousers of her Kirk costume and her knickers off and laid down on the towel. James climbed on the bed, his uniform pulled down over his groin. Lily smiled up at James as he slowly pushed inside her. Playfully she fondled his fake Vulcan ears as he thrust into her.

Lily pulled her hands away from James's head and moved fingers to clitoris which she gently massaged while James leaned up and thrust into her hard and fast.

"You're a sexy Vulcan," Lily said then laughed.

"You're a sexy… umm… human captain," James said and they both laughed.

James pounded into her. Looking at the way James was grinning she knew that Spock would never show that much emotion but she figured even he must enjoy a nice shag now and then.

"Scotty take us to warp ten! Does it go to warp ten?" James said as he pounded fast and hard.

"You certainly are," Lily giggled, her fingers rubbing her clitoris in a smooth, circular motion.

James closed his eyes, his face twisting. Lily could feel tension filling her body, so excited by seeing how close James was.

"Captain I think… I think I'm gonna. Oh fuck!" James said then quickly pulled out, moaning as Lily felt hot stickiness splash onto her arse as James moaned.

Lily focused on James's face, twisted in pleasure, as she rubbed herself to a brief climax. It wasn't her biggest orgasm ever but it would do. James was looking down at her groin with concern in his face.

"I think I came in you. I tried to pull out fast but…" James said.

"Don't worry. I'm on the pill," Lily said.

They cleaned up and crawled back into bed without their costumes. James moved behind her, slipping into a spooning position and kissing the back of her neck.

"You did make a sexy Vulcan," Lily said.

"You made a sexy captain. Though I don't remember Kirk being a red-head," James said.


End file.
